pendantfandomcom-20200213-history
The Line 1x03
Preview Text “Kitty pushes fate and Joe gets a brutal revelation!”''' Plot Kitty Shadow tells Stephanie Davies her story. Kitty apparently was once a shark, I mean… lawyer and a damn good one too. After winning a particularly hard case, she goes on vacation with her parents on their Yacht. There’s a huge storm, the ship sinks, and only Kitty survives. Kitty’s life started to spiral downwards, eventually getting fired. At one point, Kitty climbs to the top of the Brooklyn Bridge, and jumps. Meanwhile, Joe Holt is getting the crap beat out of him. Until, the roles reverse, and Joe goes Prophet on their asses, freaking them out, and himself. Apparently Lance Gaengeevn was watching the whole time. Nice to know Joe has his best friend’s support. Lance gets Joe to go with him to the Horned Devil, Lance is apparently trying to pick up Dee. The Figure in Black tells Kitty that she’s now doomed to wander the earth until she completes her task, which Stephanie is supposed to help her with. An EMT revives Kitty back to the mortal realm. A week later, Kitty tries to hang herself; as she blacks out, a custodian comes in. She buys some pain killers, which turn out to be placebos. You don’t want to know what happened when she bought a gun. Kitty starts taking the Figure in Black seriously, and starts hunting Stephanie Davies… and now we’re caught up to the present. Steph tries to doubt Kitty, running from her call, and tries to kick Kitty out. Father thanks the congregation for coming and sends them out. He then greets the faithful as they leave, including the Davies family. They share the good news of Steph’s being awake with him. Kitty tries to get Steph to give her answers. She puts two and two together, and realizes that Steph was under a coma for forty days and forty nights, and the same day Steph got hit by a bus (the Epiphany) was the same day Kitty jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge. Kitty grabs a kitchen knife, tries to stab herself, and… the knife falls apart. She tries again with the same result. Steph tries to make it someone else’s problem, and leaves, since Kitty isn’t going to. Cast Kathryn Pride as Kitty Shadow Tanja Milojevic as Stephanie Davies. Thomas Reed as Kitty’s father, Ben Shadow Xander Mobus as Joe Holt Richard Casto as Bully 1 Matt Weller as Bully 2 Chris Hackney as Lance Gaengeevn Gwendolyn Jensen-Woodard as the Figure in Black Jim Hamilton as the EMT Michael King as Father Jacob Marleigh Norton as Cecile Davies Pete Milan as Paul Davies Christopher Stadther as Thomas Davies Crew Written and Directed by Chris Brittain, with edits and additions by M. Siero Garcia. Extra editing by Bex Notable Events *Kitty Shadow’s backstory is revealed *Joe’s gift of Prophecy proves itself to be an offensive guilt *The Figure in Black makes its first appearance Joe's Prophecy (assuming in this episode that everything beforehand is Prophet "don't mess with me" mojo) "The war is coming, the blood will fill the bowl. The blood will flow from you... and you. Oh yes, rivers of blood." Category:Episodes